Attention Changes Nothing
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Newest chapter: Attention doesn't change Mio. But for some reason it's altered Azusa's public name and given Yui... a personality change? Please R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Change Can Be Good

Well hey there! This is my first try at a K-On! fanfic and I hope you enjoy!

Not sure if these two have feelings for each other or if they just have a close friendship. Either way I decided to write something that never says they have a romantic interest but at the same time doesn't deny it. It's pretty much up to you to decide which is which.

I do not own K-On! which is sort of good because if I did Yui would eat everything in my house and beg for more.

0o0o0

Mio does not like to be the center of attention.

When Mio was young she had been content with being called the quiet bookworm. Once they saw her nose in a book, smiling all the while, they left her alone. Nobody like her was special.

But the sudden probing of Ritsu changed that. Because of Ritsu, she was no longer smiling at books but at her. She was actually using her mouth to speak, and suddenly not only books but music had become a very important factor in her life. As Ritsu lovingly put it "she got a life".

And when Mio Akiyama "got a life" she no longer looked so bland anymore. In fact, with her finely shaped eyes, sweet smile, and appealing figure, well, she was looking _quite_ attractive.

She should put the blame all on Ritsu really. It was her who coaxed the late bloomer to finally blossom. She thinks, no she's _positive_ she'd be less interesting to her classmates, get less flustered, and keep her pretty voice and bass playing skills to herself, if it had not been for the hyper girl. She wouldn't have all these admirers who (maybe it was her imagination because she did go overbroad, she had to admit that) undressed her when they looked at her, longing to her a word or two from the ever wonderful Mio Akiyama.

But Mio Akiyama wasn't all that! She didn't understand how come they didn't remember the shy book loving weirdo from elementary school. She was still Mio, still her. No one could change that.

No one except…

There came Ritsu jogging down the hallway, a loopy grin on her face. She waved a piece of paper in her hand and skidded into a messy halt. "Guess what?" she announced with a sense of pride. "I forgot to fill out the forms again!"

Suddenly all of Mio's sulking about unwanted attention seemed to slowly float away. Ritsu was loud, brash, teased the heck out of her, and was plain _ridiculous_. But she was also her friend, her dearest friend in the world no matter how much she denied it. She had understood her and made her smile, open up. Ritsu knew despite the directness and "coolness" Mio had gained over the years, Mio was still Mio, and if no one else remembered that, she always would. With a highly not amused expression on her face, Mio hit the girl on the head despite the happy feeling this revelation had given her. Inside she's smiling.

Besides sometimes change was good.

0o0o0

Well it's short but I hope the message came across. If you liked or have any suggestions/opinions review please! Thanks!

Mooomoogirl1 out.


	2. Attention Bring in the Benefits!

Hello again! This was only meant to be a oneshot but then I got some ideas and decided to make it a short story/collection of oneshots.

This seems to have a fair amount of hits and even a favorite but no reviews! Now I'm not going to complain or anything but really folks if you have any opinion on this story let me know. As a writer I want to know what you think. It helps.

I do not own K-oN!.

0o0o0

Mio learned that while attention didn't give her any benefits (more like horrifying predicaments), not every member in the band felt that way.

In fact there were a _lot_ of benefits for them.

"Anything else we can do for you Tainaka senpai?"

"Oh, definitely! Buy me that really yummy looking blueberry muffin there. I'll pay you back."

The under classmates could not resist Ritsu's sing song voice despite Mio's displeasure. Suppressing their squeals of joy, the instead choose to giggle and hurry to the vending machine Ritsu had pointed to. Ritsu snickered, that devilish grin on her face.

"I am so working them!" she said proudly as she patted Mio's shoulder and held in her left hand, the drink one of the freshmen had given her. "Their wish is my command! You know Mio seeing that you're way more popular than me just imagine all the favors they could be doing for yo-" Ritsu was cut off by Mio's harsh slap to her head.

"That's an abuse of power and you know it!" Mio yelled scolding her childhood friend. "Look at them, you're practically making them your slaves." The girls turned their attention to the freshmen, pushing and shoving each other.

"I want to pay for senpai's muffin!"

"No way! She asked me not you!"

"Stop pushing!"

Mio turned back to glare at Ritsu who in turned shrugged with amusement. "What can I say? They love me!"

Before Mio could hit her again she heard a high "KYA!!" pierce the air. Turning her attention again to the freshmen she spotted Mugi, now in their mist, smiling happily. The freshmen's eyes sparkled with worship and adoration.

"Hi Senpai! You look so pretty today."

"And your hair is amazing too!"

"Oh Kotobuki senpai! Would you like a cupcake too?"

Mugi daintily put finger on her chin and thought as prettily as only she could. She then gave them a radiant smile.

"You don't have to buy me anything. All I want is…" Here her eyes grew wide with eagerness and her blush crept across her face. "All I want is a hug from all of you!"

Mio began choke on air as Ritsu shook her head. "There goes Mugi again demanding hugs from every girl she can get her hands on." Mio whirled around to her best friend, dumbstruck. "You mean she always does this?" Ritsu nodded a smirk setting place on her face. "Yep. You think I'm the only one who abuses power?"

Bewildered, the two watched as the under classmen expectantly fulfilled Mugi's wish, rushing into her out stretched arms. Mugi's face was one of pure bliss, shining so bright that even the sun grew jealous.

"Oh, I like this…"

Mio's face grew so red that Ritsu was sure it was going to stay that way.

"MUGI!!!" Mio screamed.

What had Mio been expecting? If she thought attention couldn't change her what made her think it would make Mugi and Ritsu act any differently?

0o0o0

Ah perverted lovely Mugi. Betcha she's hugging those girls as close to her bosom as she can.

More humoruos than the first one but that's because of personality. Review please! Tell me what ya think!

Moomoogirl1 out.


	3. Name and Personality Change

This is the last chapter for this short story of mine. Attention manages to have effects on both Yui and Azusa (partially Mio's fault). Hope you enjoy bunches.

I do not own the cuteness that is K-on!

0o0o0

Because Ritsu and Tsumugi used attention to gain power Mio decided to have a "heart to heart" talk with Yui and Azusa one afternoon after practice.

"Just because we're getting popular doesn't mean we should abuse our power." Mio said with an air of finality. Yui's eyes grew wide and began to tear up. "B-But all those freshmen give me tasty treats and…"

"I think Mio-senpai has a point." the ever wise Azusa commented while nodding her head in agreement which was to be expected because when was there a time the girl _ever_ disagreed with Mio, the dark haired beauty.

"NO! Not you too Azu-nyan!" Yui wailed as she clung onto the small teen miserably. Azusa struggled out of her hold in vain. "Get off me!" Mio smiled gently and shook her head.

"That's all I wanted to tell you guys. Oh, Yui can you stick around for a while?" Yui's arms flew off her prey and she brightly grinned. "Okay but let's get ice cream first!" Mio blinked.

"…Didn't you just eat?"

Azusa went home and Mio let herself be dragged by a hyper, still hungry Yui. When they reached the ice cream shop Yui got strawberry and Mio got chocolate.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Azusa." Mio started as she began to lick her ice cream treat. "What wrong with Azusa?" Yui asked as she let her snack drip onto her hands.

"Nothing serious. We should just watch out for her, especially you. She really admires you even though she doesn't admit it." "Really?" Yui gasped, excited.

"Yeah. You should try your best to be her role model. In fact…because you're the lead singer of the band you should be a role model for every under classman." Yui's eyes shone in awe. "I never knew I had such a huge responsibility…"

"Yep." Mio nodded for emphasis. _"If you think that way I can breathe easier knowing you're not making the underclassman your slaves like Ritsu and Mugi…"_

"Okay Mio-chan! I'll be the best role model ever!!!"

0o0o0

It was that typical nice, sunny day. The butterflies were fluttering, the grass was green, kittens were throwing up hairballs, and Azusa felt great! As she walked through the school's hallway towards the her lovely (yet wacky) club room, she waved to those who passed her by.

"Hi there Umi and Nana. Get home safe."

"We will Azu-nyan!"

"That's such a cute barrette you have on Kano."

"Thanks Azu-nyan!"

"Amu, I heard your solo performance last week. You were wonderful!"

"Thanks Azu-nyan but I can never play the guitar as well as you do!"

As the cute, pig-tailed girl continued down the hall, giving out compliments she then realized that something was completely off…

"…AZU-NYAN!!!???"

Mugi was just about to serve Mio and Ritsu tea when their youngest member came in as red as apple and as furious as a bull.

"Who did it? Who started it? WHO, WHO?"

"Whoa there Nelly!" Ritsu warned but smiled anyway. "Just what are you talking about?" Azusa's face seemed to turn even redder and tears began to fall down in shame.

"Azu-nyan! Everyone's calling me Azu-nyan for some reason! There weren't doing that this morning!" All her senpai's frowned and Mio suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Ritsu…"

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"It wasn't me either," Tsumugi began. "And it couldn't have been Mio-chan. If Ritsu said she didn't do it then it had to be…" They all became silent. The culprit's name didn't even have to be said. Suddenly Azusa wailed.

"Ugh, stupid Yui-senpai! She knows I don't like that name! I'll never forgive her!"

Ritsu tried to offer some encouragement. "But it's a cute nick name Azu-nya-I mean Azusa!" Azusa cried harder. "My reputation is ruined! Ruined I tell you!"

Suddenly Yui herself entered the room…covered in elaborate sheets, with her guitar strung over her shoulders. The most oddest part was that the usually happy-go-lucky girl had the most serious, serenest look on her face.

"I have arrived." she sang out in a sort of solemn way and then strummed her guitar. Ritsu's smile went crooked and then she burst out laughing. "What's with the get up Yui?" she hooted while Azusa looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Oh could you Yui-senpai? How could you tell everyone my nickname?" she cried out but Yui's expression did not change and she said, "It is better to reveal the sweetness of a pocky stick then to let it's sweetness dry off in the far of desert sands of the Sahara."

Azusa: "…. What?"

Yui: "The nickname is sweet so I revealed its sweetness because it is my job as a role model." (Strums guitar afterwards).

Everyone else:……..

After an awkward silence Mio finally realized her error. "Yui, is this what you thought I meant when I asked you to be a role model?" Yui coolly nodded. "That would be correct." (Cue strum of the guitar once more). Mio groaned.

"I didn't mean for you to act like some kind of Buddha Yui. I meant be the underclassman's best friend…like their sister! Treat them like their all Ui-chan." Suddenly Yui's passive eyes began to gain their usual glowish charm. "Like Ui-chan?"

"Yes! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Yui gasped at the beautiful thought and ripped off the bed sheets she had on (which was hard because she had "Gitah" on her). "That sounds great and a lot easier to do! Now all the classman can give me treats again like Ui always does!"

Mio: "…carp."

Azusa still slightly sobbed. "But…that nick name…." "Don't worry Azu-nyan! I'll fix it." Yui hugged her little friend and Azusa bristled but managed to smile in relief. "Now," Yui announced. "Let's get all the underclassman still here and get ice cream together! Come on guys!" Yui grabbed Azusa by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Mugi giggled and followed while Mio, still shocked that her plan had not worked, stood next to a smirking Ritsu.

"Well turns out the underclassman are still our play things. Come on Mio lighten up! It's not like we're hurting them!" Mio simply sighed in defeat. She should've known things would turn out this way but surprisingly it didn't bother her too much. That was because…it was fun when things turned out this way, wasn't it? Despite the way attention molded all of them, she had fun with all her band mates. She loved them for the way they were and that was all that mattered.

"Shut up and let's get ice cream." she responded in mock disdain but her friend knew her better than to fall for it. "That a girl!" Ritsu cheered as the two walked out of the room.

Mio still didn't like attention.

But despite its faults it always managed to bring them closer together.

0o0o0

A little lame ending but hopefully you all enjoyed this short story of mine. Thanks for reading and for the reviews!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
